speed fox
by scardragon00
Summary: three cards will open a vaul that say it contain every single card ever made,but naruto have to recover the card that belongs to his mother. naruto/yugioh5ds cross over, narusaku rate M just in cases.
1. Chapter 1

After a month (I think) I decided to stop with the pink cougar, I got stuck and couldn't continue, But if someone wand to adopted the story there welcome.

Disclaim: I don't own ether naruto or yogioh.

Memories

Inside a garage was a blond boy around sixteen working on his motorcycle. He was dress in a black t-shirt, jeans, a black/orange jacket wrap around his waist. He has blue eye and three whisker marks tattoo in each of his cheek. He was working on the engine when he hear his name been call.

"Naruto."

He turns around and see a girl his age with soft punk hair, green eye, dress in a black short, red blouse, knee cap socks, and black boots, as well a ribbon wrap around her head.

The blond see her and ask.

"Oh hey sakura, did you need something?"

"No is just that you been working on your duel runner since you got out of the facility and you getting everyone worry."

"Sorry is that I need to get this fix."

"Fix? For what?"

He then stops for a moment and say.

"Well for who ever challenge me to duel. (The truth is to make that bastard of sasuke pay.)"

The rosette keeps looking at his cheek and asks him out of curiosity.

"Those mark, should they put just a line to mark you?"

"Yes but they though it might be funny to make me look like a fox."

"Oh I see. (He looks cute do.)"

Then the silence returns to room. But sakura ask him.

"Hey how about we have a quick duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yeah, that will be a great break, besides the only time your been out of the house is to visit your mom on the hospital."

"…"

"Please naruto, you need some fresh air."

"Okay, just let me get my duel disk."

"Alright I meet you outside."

She then when outside to wait for him, naruto watch the rosette exits the garage and thinks.

"(Sakura, are you still in love with sasuke. How will she react when she learn the truth about sasuke, that backstabber, he first break my runner, stole the one we were working on it, and to make it worst stole my **dark end dragon**. That my mom card, what did he plan to do with it?"

He goes to garb his duel disk that was in his room. Outside sakura was waiting for him to got out. In that moment two persons arrive. One of them was a girl with platinum blond hair, she was dress in a purple shirt and jeans, the other was a boy dress in a green shirt, jeans, his hair was wrapping in a pony tail. The platinum blond asks her.

"Hey sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for naruto to come out of the house."

She giggles and says. "Oh I see."

"See what?"

"You have a date with the now bad boy."

The rosette blushes and says to her.

"N-No I don't, is just a duel. That way he would come out to breathe some fresh air."?

The lazy boy says.

"He got good reason to be inside you know."

"What do you mean shikamaru?"

He then got quiet when the platinum blonde ask and thinks.

"(Only if you girls know you idol screw us real bad, especially naruto.)"

One month ago

Naruto was running through the dark streets, behind him was shikamaru as well two boy. One of them have raven color hair, dress in a dark blue jacket, black t-shirt, jeans. The other one have brown hair, a light brown unzip jacket with a hood and pale jeans, he have a fang tattoo under each eye. Naruto hear the sirens and says.

"Shit! Those bastards from sector security are getting near."

"I can go back man, they going to mark me more."

"We are already got it, you don't wand to go back there."

"Shut up shikamaru! You don't know anything."

"And I preferred to keep that way."

"Still who squeal on us?"

"Who know naruto, do you know naything sasuke?"

The raven hair boy was quiet for a moment and says.

"Who know, probably the one that doesn't wand to go back there?"

"You bastard, you think I will betray all you?"

"Kiba won't never do that, we grow together like a family."

"And for that reason we need to split up, ones thing cool down we will reunited on the hideout."

Everyone nod and went there separate way, ones naruto was on a separate path to avoid sector security, but suddenly the officers ambush him and toke him to the facility. Far from there sasuke watch naruto been caught and smirk.

Back to the present

Shikamaru was quit for a moment when ino calls him.

"Hello earth to shikamaru."

"W-What?"

"The duel has starts it."

He then turn where both the rosette and the blond were about to start there duel.


	2. Genex

Genex

Now the duel between the rosette and the blond has started it.

Sakura (4000 LP)

I'm first and I'm summon genex Gaia in defense mode (DEF 1900) and I play one card faces down, Your turn.

Naruto (4000 LP)

"Alright."

He draws a card from his deck and conducts his turn.

"I summon sonic duck in attack mode (ATK 1700) and play the trap card ultimate offering. By paying 500 life point I can do a extra summon."

After paying the life pint, the blond summon another monster.

"I summon tuner warrior in attack mode (ATK 1600), then I tune my tuner warrior with sonic duck to synchro summon Gaia knight, the force of earth (ATK 2600) now I attack your genex Gaia."

Then naruto's monster attack genex gaia and destroy it, now it was sakura's turn.

Sakura (4000 LP)

"A synchro summon so early on the game, oh well I activate the trap card call of the hunted to bring genex Gaia in attack mode (ATK 1400) then I summon genx controller. Now I tune genex controller with genex Gaia to synchro summon geo genex in defense mode (DEF 2800), I end my turn."

In that moment the platinum blond asks.

"Geo genex in defense mode? How will naruto go through that?"

"He is going to need a strong, but which one will he uses?"

Back to the duel

Naruto (3500 LP)

"Well if I can go through your monster then I will summon dragon golem in defense mode (DEF 2000) and I play one card faces down."

Sakura (4000 LP)

"Okay my turn and I summon genex controller in attack mode (ATK 1400). Then I change geo genex in attack mode (ATK 1800).

"Aw crap."

"You got that right naruto. I activate geo genex special ability with allow me to change his attack points for his defense. Now attack Gaia knight.

Sakura's monster attack Gaia knight and destroy it causing the blond to lose 200 life points.

"I end my turn."

Naruto (3300 LP)

"Okay I draw."

He draws a card and starts his turn.

"I summon delta flyer in attack mode (ATK 1500) then I active delta flyer special ability which allow me to increases dragon golem level by one. Now I tune delta flyer with dragon golem to synchro summon red dragon archfiend in attack mode (3000 ATK), now red dragon archfiend attack genex controller.

Then the dragon destroys the little robot which causes a heavy on sakura life point.

"I play one card faces down and end my turn."

Sakura (2400 LP)

"(I need to come with something or I will lose to him.) I draw."

She then draws a card and makes her move.

"I play dragon catching jar and change your dragon in defense mode (2000 DEF)."

Then the dragon switches in to defense, then sakura attack.

"Now I sacrifice geo genex to summon genex solar in attack mode (2500 ATK)."

Then the platinum blond asks amazes. "But how can you summon a monster that required two sacrifices?"

"Easy, genex solar special ability allows me to sacrifice one genex monster to summon it. But now sakura has turned the table on naruto (unless)."

The rosette attack. "Now genex solar attack red dragon archfiend."

"No so fast! I actives the spell card remove trap and destroy your trap card."

"Oh no"

Ones the card was destroy naruto's dragon go back on attack mode and destroy genex solar, the rosette says.

"I put one card faces down and end my turn. (I hope this work.)"

Naruto (3300 LP)

"Okay now I draw one card and play the spell card heavy storm and destroy that faces down card of yours."

Then the card is reveal and destroys, the blond says.

"Wow a mirror force trap card that would screw me off. But now the duel is over, sorry sakura but now is over. Now attack her directly!"

The dragon attacks the rosette directly which took all her remaining life points. Ones the duel was over the blond say.

"That was a great duel sakura, thank you."

"Oh no problem. (I'm glad you're back to normal naruto.)"

In that moment both ino and shikamaru come and says.

"That was an unfair duel naruto."

"What do you mean ino?"

"You when full force on her, you could enlist go easy on her."

He then scratches the back of his head and says. "Sorry."

"Leave him alone ino, this was a duel to make him come out of the house."

"Oh so you are now defending your boyfriend."

She blush madly and starts to fight with the platinum blond, while both man see the girl argued with each other.


End file.
